


救赎第二部22

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部22

第22章   
　　不是魔侍，那是谁？  
　　一时之间，所有人的目光都集中在魔尊手上。  
　　有人隐约猜到了什么，心中惴惴，暗自揣测不敢言语。  
　　魔尊轻笑一声，两指一捏便将那发簪抽了出来。长发如瀑，落了满肩。  
　　众目睽睽之下，魔侍面容变幻，身量抽长，宛如除去了一层薄纱，渐渐变得清晰起来。  
　　只见他乌眉水眼，面容雅润，泛着珍珠一般淡淡的光泽，与周遭喧闹哗众色彩浓烈的装饰形成鲜明对比。像是浓墨之中的一滴朝露，固守清净本心，丝毫不被周遭所晕染。  
　　他含笑看着魔尊，声音温暖和煦，宛如春风拂过湖面，“这些人既惹得尊上不快，那就不必留了。”待他转眸看过来时，眼中已寻不见丝毫温暖，只有无边无垠的风霜白雪。  
　　众人心头一颤，那些有幸上过九霄云殿的大妖更是惊骇得说不出话来。  
　　细细的抽气声此起彼伏。  
　　“天……天帝陛下。”  
　　这句支离破碎的话语宛如一颗投入水中的石子，细碎的议论声再也压抑不住，嗡嗡的四散传播开来。  
　　“他是天帝？我不是在做梦吧？”  
　　“不可能，天帝怎会到妖界。况且……况且天帝怎会甘心当一个卑微的魔侍？”  
　　那些讥讽过天帝，嘲弄过天帝的妖精们更是悔得吐血。他们早该想到，能得到魔尊宠爱的又怎会是泛泛之辈？当初他们一定是渡劫时被天雷劈坏了内丹，否则怎会蠢成这样。  
　　天帝睚眦必报，一旦施展雷霆手段，那必是千倍万倍的报复回去。  
　　一想到那个情景，众妖更恨不得时光倒流，重回过去把那个瞎了眼的自己一把掐死。  
　　众妖再惧怕，也没有妖王惧怕得厉害。他双膝颤颤，再也支撑不住身子瘫软在地上。“陛下，小王……小王愚钝，竟没认出陛下。”他见璃舞还呆呆站着，赶紧一把拉她跪了下来，“小王也是爱女心切，这才得罪了陛下。求陛下开恩，饶了小王这一回。”  
　　天帝淡淡的道：“你得罪本座倒没什么，但你得罪了尊上，那就罪无可赦了。”右掌一抬，一道白光疾如闪电，霎时贯穿了妖王内丹。  
　　那灵气恢弘浩荡，殿内钟鼓与之应和，嗡嗡鸣响如水波般层层传递开去。  
　　“你是天帝？”璃舞全然不理魂魄尽散的妖王，一双美眸只定定看着天帝。她慢慢站起，一步步朝天帝走去，“原本我还担心区区魔侍会辱没了我，如此甚好。”  
　　殿内众人皆屏息敛气，只有她一人浑若无事。她容貌甚美，堪称妖界第一美人。当她笑起来时，就算是花王牡丹也会自惭形秽。但此时此刻，她嘴角的那抹笑容却是那么诡异，让人不寒而栗。  
　　她伸手去抚天帝胸口，“我对陛下一片真心，至死不渝。那卑劣的魔尊怎能与我相比？”  
　　天帝垂眸看她，并不出手阻止。  
　　指尖已触到衣衫，她的脸上露出喜色。  
　　众人惊诧莫名，难道天帝当真对那妖族公主动了情？  
　　就在此时，璃舞的指尖陡然暴涨，寒光硕硕，犹如十柄尖刀。  
　　鎏英一惊，正要甩出魔骨鞭，便听到璃舞发出一声惨叫，那纤细的手腕已被天帝牢牢攥住。  
　　“本座一直好奇，到底是什么让你对本座如此执着。”他眼眸一眯，灵力过处，璃舞骨骼尽碎。  
　　她虽是妖，但妖也会痛。“我……”她只说了一个字，细细水流已将她的颈脖缠住。她喘不上气，喉咙发出类似野兽般的荷荷声。  
　　“若是真情，那真是愚不可及。若不是……”天帝微微一笑，“那你更罪无可赦。你以为自己很聪明？能将本座玩弄于股掌之中？”愉悦的欣赏着她的痛苦，须臾之后眉梢一挑，“现在本座明白了，你想要本座的内丹真元。”  
　　说到最后一个字的时候，手臂已没入她的胸腔，“不，不是你，而是你体内的那个妖物。”  
　　众人听到了手指与骨骼皮肉摩擦的声音，璃舞的惨叫由高亢变得低弱，直至无声。但她的身体抽搐得越来越厉害，仿佛有什么东西正在试图挣脱出来。  
　　“找到了。”天帝眸中射出一抹厉光。手臂从她的胸腔慢慢抽出，淋漓血肉缓缓掉落，露出一团混沌的，正在五指间挣扎不休的黑影。  
　　天帝将那黑影甩到地上，潺潺水流立刻将其四肢缚住。  
　　那黑影无形无体，却挣脱不了那几股细细的水流。它张开口，似在嚎叫，但众人却又听不到声音。只觉得心头突突的跳得厉害，凭空生出一股恶念。  
　　“此时此刻居然还敢蛊惑人心，真是不知死活。”魔尊一步上前，掌心一朵莲花缓缓绽放，晶莹剔透宛如琉璃。  
　　那黑影显然怕极了魔尊，立刻匍匐于地瑟瑟发抖。黑雾散去，终于现出了原型。  
　　九条尾巴呈扇形铺在地上，纯白如雪。  
　　魔尊和天帝瞳孔皆是一缩，“轩辕坟，九尾狐。”  
　　他们仙元恒久，珍禽异兽不知见过多少，区区九尾狐并不能令他们惊诧。他们惊诧的是本该死于封神之战中的九尾狐，为何会重现此地？  
　　那狐狸发出桀桀笑声，九条尾巴忽的一抖，已将一名猝不及防的小妖卷了过来。瞬息之间，那小妖血气妖力尽失，只剩一具皮囊。  
　　她吸足了血气，化作一道黑烟猛的往上一冲，竟是不惜重伤也要冲出天帝设下的禁制。  
　　魔尊冷哼一声，琉璃净火在半空转为莲台业火，烧得那狐狸皮肉焦灼，嘶嘶惨叫。天帝抖出捆妖索，于半空将那狐妖收入灵珠之中。  
　　“不止一个。”天帝一一扫过众妖，“还有谁，出来。”  
　　魔尊冷笑，“何必废话，本尊倒要看看何等妖孽能挡得了我的琉璃净火。”他右手一张，那朵莲花在他掌中快速旋转，莲瓣飘散，纷纷扬扬煞是好看。  
　　这一招果然十分管用，死而复生违背天道的妖邪，最怕的就是那能净化一切污秽的琉璃净火。只见十余道黑光从众妖中激射而出，在空中化出硕大本体。  
　　“这是……顒？”  
　　“不可能，我居然看到了孰湖。”  
　　“三……三足金乌？不对，那层黑气是什么东西？”  
　　众妖惊恐之声不绝于耳，殿内妖风阵阵，鬼气森森。  
　　十二魔将立刻祭出法器，团团护住魔尊。  
　　魔尊唇角微勾，手持黑焰剑，与天帝并肩而立。  
　　忽然大门被砰的一声被两名妖兵从外面撞开，燎原君浑身浴血，大步进来。“尊上，外面已被妖兵重重包围，他们似失了魂魄，被……”他往殿内扫了一眼，伸手一指，“被那些已归幽冥的邪祟操纵。”  
　　“看来你我皆已入彀。”危在旦夕，魔尊却笑得云淡风轻，“外面之敌交给你和十二魔将，这里交给我。”  
　　这不是他们第一次共同御敌，却是心意相通后，天帝和魔尊首次共同御敌。  
　　他爱极了旭凤这种嘱托的语气，暗道：你终于不再把我当成天帝，也不再把我当成兄长了。  
　　“好。”他深深看向旭凤，笑道：“那就看你我谁先得胜。”  
　　


End file.
